Sisters of Torture
by Chirkrasia
Summary: A known landmark of Lion City is the Tower of Torture, a long-standing tower where Lord Hank Fieron once lived. After his death, his three daughters took over and would torture and kill any sinners who wandered their way. However, just what happens when the city tires of their work...? (From Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep by mothy/Akuno-P)
1. End

**I. End**

**"Let my sister go!"**

* * *

The breeze that filtered through the otherwise silent city bought a faint scent of the sea. In that one breeze, I could imagine the crashing waves and cushioning sand. How sad it was that I never traveled there, even though I had always promised such with my younger sisters. My long, silvery blonde hair flowed within that singular breeze.

The town center was filled with people, all of whom were silently staring at us with hatred and excitement in their eyes. I'm sure they're all thinking the same thing, but it held no importance to me. The only thing I found important was the girls at my sides and the man slowly advancing towards me. For what might have been the tenth time, I fidgeted with the tight ropes and chains on my wrists. It was impossible to move too much without cutting blood flow. Quite literally, my hands were tied in this situation.

He pressed a blade to my back, the sharp tip drawing only a small bit of blood. I stepped forward and up onto the wooden block, keeping an expression of calmness as the noose was fitted on my neck. I wonder- Would my neck snap? Would I suffocate? Or maybe, like a rare time once seen, it would rip my head off completely. If I was lucky, the rope would break. It did not seem a too possible circumstance, as the rope appeared and felt brand new.

Glancing back at the sound of noise, my eyes catch our youngest sister struggling against her holders, eyes filled with horror.

"Big sister Gibbet! Please, no! You guys have to let her go! Let my sister go!" As she spoke, her large wine-coloured eyes shined with fresh tears. It was a strange sight, as I thought Rack would be the one to act so lively against her captors. Yet, the short girl had resigned herself to watching me with despairing eyes. Seeing them, I could only sigh and recall the past that had brought me into this situation.

* * *

AN/This one's a short chapter... Think of it as giving way to the good stuff!


	2. Recollective

**II. Recollective**

**"What is the meaning of this?!"**

* * *

The three sisters of the Lord of Torture. Athough the title made the three seem terrifying, anyone who saw the current situation would not think such. Two with pale blonde hair, one with black. Those three sisters sat together in a small lounge, talking over tea and snacks. However, their conversation betrayed the calmly scene.

"I'm not sure if we have enough supplies to clean..." Said the youngest sister, Maiden.

"Can we just do it later?" Asked the middle sister, Rack.

"Girls, you can't skip out on cleaning week. The dungeons are starting to reek of corpses," said the eldest sister, Gibbet. She sighed and sipped her tea, annoyed at the two who seemed to only laze about when it came to cleaning week. The entire Tower, from top to bottom, had to be cleaned up- a task done only every six or so months.

"Blame Maiden!" Rack whined and took an eclair, chomping into it. She ended up getting a thin line of pink-hued creme on her lips, which was licked away immediately.

Maiden's only response to Rack's words was to hand her a napkin. Gibbet honestly found it creepy how the girl tended to never show emotion. Possibly, it was one of her best weapons when 'playing' with her victims. Otherwise, it was a severe handicap in social interactions.

As if she heard the thoughts resounding in Gibbet's head, a small smile was offered to the eldest sister. "I'm sorry, big sister Gibbet. I'll be sure to be more careful for now on."

Opening her mouth to give a tender reply, Gibbet suddenly froze in place. _Bang, bang, bang! Crash!_ She looked at her sisters and stood, the others following in suit as the three ran down from the fourth floor to see what was causing such noise. Immediately, upon reaching the grand staircase that led down to the fourth floor, it was obvious: The townspeople had stormed the tower, and their eyes were set on the three girls.

Immediately, Gibbet tried to push Rack and Maiden behind her.

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" She shouted with an expression of anger. No answer received from the angry mob, who only advanced forward without hesitance. Running at them with a whip in hand, Rack was the first to get caught in the burning embrace of built-up hatred.

With her in their grasps, Maiden and Gibbet had no choice but to go willingly into the hands of darkness.


	3. Gibbet

**III. Gibbet**

**"Even if the pain continues for eternity."**

* * *

Seeing the two I most cared for in such a state only brought pain to my heart. I would have preferred the worst of tortures over it. I redirected my attention to the people below the gallows, fixing myself into a more presentable position. If I was to die, I would have preferred to leave with dignity.

Even so...

"Girls... Don't be scared. It'll be alright, okay?" A small smile was given, if only to bring reassurance to the two. Suddenly, I realized that someone had been speaking. Talking of my crimes, of my various tortures and only a fraction of the sinful lives taken by my grasps.

A question of comments.

"..One. I have one thing to say... Please listen closely to what will be my final words." I paused, looking down at the stool beneath my feet. When I look up once more, my eyes are met with hundreds of quiet citizens. But they, they are not my target. The target for my words are the two who I do not look at.

"...We are the daughters of the Lord of Torture. An end like this was always expected. So, it's alright... No need for tears if this was to be expected. Rack, Maiden, please do not cry. Everything will be alright, even if the pain continues for eternity." With that, I fell silent and pushed the stool away myself, using careful nudges of my feet.

No, I wouldn't dare allow anyone to kill me. Not even time itself. If anyone would take me out, I would do it myself.

A sharp and incomprehensible pain appeared as the rope tightened into place. At once, I lost consciousness. Ages later, as it seemed to me, I was awakened with a sharp preasure and a pain on my neck. Sharp pains shot from my neck downwards, slicing through branching lines in my body. I was already aware of a heavy thudding, sharp pulsations that beated almost too quickly for words. I looked around, and saw everything with a detail that was more akin to an eagle than a human. From my position, I could make out each individual hair on each individual head of each individual person. The air was not clear anymore, but filled with near microscopic sized insects.

Already, I was clearly understanding what was going on. Suffocation, the painful lack of air that was a favoured method of Maiden's, had crowned me as it's queen. Without the conscious awareness of it, I worked to move with the faint and fading hope of a precious gulp of air. I did not notice the sharp pains in my wrist as their bondages fell away, or the hands that flew to my neck and gripped at the rope. All it did was worsen the pain, leaving harsh and bloodied marks at my own neck while trying to grasp the thick twine!

A few sputtered chokes, my senses becoming sharper and sharper until I could make out even the distant cry of a baby bird a mile away. And yet, yet my true focus was on the once-more struggling girls- both of them now- trying to reach out to me. That wasn't how it was supposed to go!

"G... Gir..ls... N-no... Stay.. c...lm...! Do... n... cry...!" Each word, that brought only the worst of pains to my burning lungs, was spoken in a squeaked tone that hinted of my life's end.

"I.. l.. lov.. y..u... two..."

What had once been sharp senses were fading, quickly, into darkness and silence. Even the terrible pains and beatings were fading, much to my own relief. The edges of my vision tinged black, then white, and black again. The world fell away, as I had fallen from the stool.

Falling, falling...


	4. Rack

**IV. Rack**

**"I'm sorry."**

* * *

I stopped struggling. What was the use in trying to fight fate? We were at the door of Death, and any struggle would be a resounding knock to his home. I only watched, pain putting daggers in my heart, as my beloved elder sister died. She was trying to calm us.. To tell us not to cry. However, how is it possile to follow such words?

Hot tears streaked down my cheeks, and I slumped against the guard who was holding me. My mind was racing, filled with every time I insulted her and Maiden. Every time I had dome something to annoy them, to make them angry. How sorry I was! And yet, I could not ever apologize to them.

A sword was pressed against my back. Staring ahead as tears continue to fall, I slowly step up to the second noose. Because I'm petite, theguard had to help me onto the stool. It was a tad embarrassing, but such emotions did not matter anymore. I took a struggling breath as he fitted the noose around my neck, adjusting more carefully than had been done to Gibbet.

Ah, ah, now it was my turn to talk.

(I wonder, should I do as Gibbet did and kick away the stool myself? It's scary… But why would I ever give them the pleasure of killing me?)

"..I'm sorry.. Maiden. For everything I've ever done to you.. A-and Big Sis Gibbet.. If she can hear, I'm sorry to her too. That… That is all." I bowed my head and shoved the stool away, pain shooting like lightning through my body.

The darkness came quickly, and I allowed myself to fall to it's embrace with the knowledge that I would be reunited with my family soon enough.


	5. Maiden

**V. Maiden**

**"I don't get it..."**

* * *

By the point Rack's body stopped swinging from the noose, I had collapsed to the ground in heavy sobs. A guard tried to touch me, but I violently slapped his hand away and continued to wipe tears from my eyes. I breathed heavily, irregularly, with all the force of a woman who had lost absolutely everything dear to her. And, in fact, I had lost everything.

My father had already died, a drowning incident long ago. And now, both of my sisters were gone. I'd give everything just to see them again.. Alive. Not in Heaven, or Hell, or wherever people like us went after death.

Townspeople who had been eager at the beginning now gave me sad, sympathetic stares as they wondered whether it would be best just to kill me now and put me out of my misery. I would love that so much, no matter what the cause of death be. I'd rather die, die, die…

"Maiden Fieron."

Nothing answered the voice besides another, chest-wrenching sob. Quite suddenly, I was jerked to my feet by the guard who had previously held me back. He looked to the commander questioningly. Obviously, I missed some important development in my moments of despair. Knowing this, my voice silenced itself and I stared, naïve and childishly, to the commander.

"Maiden Fieron. You will be allowed to live. You will carry the weight of your family on your shoulders. A guard will be assigned to watch you all hours of every day, and if you break any of the laws of the Aliech Kingdom, you will be severely punished. Your father may have been a great man, a hero even, however it does not excuse the actions of you and your sisters."

I couldn't believe my ears. Being allowed to live?

"Furthermore, you will be allowed to return to your tower. You, however, will not be allowed to move locations.. Or leave Lion City."

"..I don't get it." My voice came a shaky, hoarse whisper. "Why don't you just kill me..? Like my big sisters… Why don't you just end my life and get it over with?"

"…Because you will be a symbol of how we will not tolerate such actions. I am quite sure that, with the others gone, you will not dare to harm anyone again."

He had a point… I'd harm myself sooner than anyone else. In fact-

"If you dare try to commit suicide, the assigned guard will stop you. He will also monitor your purchases and will stop you from buying any poisonous items."

Oh.

I sighed, leaning to the guard behind me. He untied me, and as such I was able to brush away the tears that had dampened my face. Oh, I must have looked terrible, if how I felt was any indication.

"…Alright. Can I go now?" The previous shakiness had almost vanished, replaced by a monotonous voice that showed the loss of emotion.

"Yes. Braze, you will be her guard until we decide of a long-term one. Understood?" The guard behind me nodded. The name was familiar… Ah, it was that Braze. He frequented Stella's bar, and Gibbet talked of him very often. Well, I suppose it wouldn't be bad if she had spoken so nicely of him…

Braze handed me a handkerchief, allowed me to wipe the remaining tears, then walked me down the stairs. Enduring the stares of others, we headed back towards my home, now a place of dread.


End file.
